


Be my Valentine

by Neko_ryn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, i honestly didn't know what to put in the categories, i tried to make it as gender neutral as possible i promise, just a cute valentines date i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_ryn/pseuds/Neko_ryn
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and there's a knocking on your door that promises you it'll be the best day you could wish for.





	Be my Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote for my Secret Stray Kids's Valentine, a project that was done on tumblr, she however liked it so much and told me to share it with the rest of the world. This is the first and only xReader fanfic I've ever written as I'm not very familiar or fond of them, and tried to make it as gender neutral as possible, I apologize if I failed on that. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

It was very early in the morning when you heard knocking on your door, and it was only after peeking outside and seeing Chan with the most enormous rose bouquet you've ever seen, that you remembered it was Valentine's Day and that you had promised to be with him the whole day. You weren't even ready.

You've never gotten ready so fast on your life, but 10 minutes later you're behind the door, ready to open up while trying to catch your breath, you really want to make this as casual as possible, but quite honestly your heartbeat picks up just at the thought of spending your whole day with Chan, you can rarely ever do something like that.

You finally open the door and are received by what seems mostly as a bunch of roses with legs, Chan peeks from behind and smiles at you, once again making your heart rate pick up and anticipate the rest of the day already.

"Mornin'."He says, handing you the bouquet with the same bright smile he made after seeing you.

"Morning." You reply, and your smile probably betrays your excitement as you pick up the bouquet, but you couldn't care less. 

The flowers smell amazing and you let him in as you move to place them in a jar you keep at the living room, although there's so many not all of them fit and you have to move to the kitchen to get a big glass with water. As soon as you stop being busy moving around, Chan walks up to you and traps you in a tight hug, softly placing a peck on your lips and smiling once again.

"Happy Valentine's Day... Will you be my valentine and go out with me today?" He asks teasingly, as the plans were made already. You nod enthusiastically nonetheless, making him chuckle.

The first thing you do is go out to a close-by coffee shop to have a small breakfast since neither of you have eaten anything yet. You two sit down and talk about many things as you wait for the food to come but also as you eat; you talk about how you've been lately, about things you've gotten into lately and the weird dreams you've had while sleeping. You talk like you haven't seen each other for months until you realize your plates are already empty and you can't really keep hogging up the table, so you stand up, pay and leave to continue with your date.

Because of how long you took at the cafe, the malls are already open, so you decide to go and walk around. There are a lot of things to see and you both get excited while looking through the glass, until you get to a claw-machine and your competitive spirit spikes up when you both see a cute teddy bear that you both want.

"I bet you I can get that teddy bear before you." You say with a small grin, crossing your arms over your chest.

"No, I'm pretty sure I can get it first." He replies, already fishing for some coins in his pocket.

"The first one to get it keeps it?" You propose, knowing he will accept.

"Deal." And he does, just like you expected.

You two play for about an hour, taking turns, until ultimately you get the teddy bear before him and celebrate by hugging it tightly and grinning at him; his sulking face is absolutely adorable but you know he isn’t actually mad at you. Your smile softens as you walk up to him and push the plushy into his arms, giving it to him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” And he smiles so brightly you could swear for a moment the scene looks more illuminated.

After going around for a while more, you two end up buying a blanket, a very big box of chocolates and a liter of ice cream –even though it’s still cold- and leave for a park that is nearby. There are a lot of other couples going by, but you two seem to be the only crazy ones getting comfortable on top of a blanket and sharing a box of chocolates with ice cream. Of course you end up skipping the lunch.

When you’ve finished your snacks, you sit down next to Chan and softly lean on his shoulder. He takes out his cellphone and plugs in his earphones, offering you one of them and clicking on shuffle so you two can enjoy whatever the device decides to play.

It eventually gets late and the sun starts to set, you still have dinner left. As you walk back home, he grabs your hand and intertwines your fingers, holding you firmly; you don’t look at him, instead you look at the beautiful sunset showcased in the sky. You know he’s smiling, and so are you.

Once you get home, you pick from a bunch of movies and order some pizza and spend the rest of the night like that: sitting on the sofa and watching movies and talking until exhaustion. You only realize you’ve fallen asleep when Chan wakes you up with a soft shake and tells you he’s going home now, you nod sleepily and he kisses your forehead with a smile, before you go back to sleep.

When you wake up the next day there’s a cute letter with hearts and other cheesy stuff drawn on it. You open it only to find the lyrics to a song, one that talks about you; and you can perfectly imagine Chan’s voice as you read it. It makes your heart swell with emotions and you laugh, endeared.

Really, it’s hard to believe there could be anyone happier than you.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget you can go talk to me in my tumblr [@not-majestic-bluenicorn](not-majestic-bluenicorn.tumblr.com) where I talk about k-pop and my writing projects!


End file.
